Surviving the Apocalypse
Well... I honestly didn't really know what to write. So I decided to write about... ZOMBIES! Oh... and this is iluvgale BTW. You guys probably all know about my zombie obsession if not, NOW YOU DO! :) PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DON'T EDIT THIS IF YOU ARE NOT ME (Iluvgale) Idea This story is going to take place in modern times and be told from the point of view of a 16 year old girl named Athena (after the Greek Goddess of war and wisdom), the dauther of a top CIA agent (I've been watching too many of those types of shows XD). Her mom and younger brother were both killed in the zombie appocalypse before this book/story takes place. So with her dad and 17 year old sister, they try to survive. They meet a group of about 10 other survivors and they work together to survive. PS: I'll get an un-lame title after I think of one! Chapter one... I wake up to hearing my sister screaming. I immediately pull out the handgun that I've kept under my pillow. I turn to see that my sister is just having a nightmare. I begin shaking her to wake her up. "Callie... callie... it's a dream! It's just a dream!" A rock her back and forth as she wakes up sobbing. "They got you... and dad... the zombies... they got you..." she cries as I rock her back and forth. "It was a just a bad dream Callie... nothing more. I'm here... I'm safe. You're safe." Although Callie is older than me, I took responsibility when mom died. She's always been a simple girl, while I take after our dad. He taught me how to fight, hunt, to survive. And I will do whatever it takes to protect my family. During this time my dad stoped the armored car we're traveling in and ran over to see what was wrong. I let him calm down my sister. I'm not as good with people as him. I look around in the large car we've been traveling in. Guns. Ammo. Guns. Ammo. Guns. Ammo. Weapons are NOT a problem for us. There are also grenades if we ever need them along with a 19th century gatling gun which I modified to shoot gumballs. There are also several bows with hundreds of arrows. My favorite weapon. It kills without making a loud noise. Zombies tend to be attracted to loud noises which is why I prefer not using a gun. Suddenly I hear a moaning noise outside. I recognize the sound all too well. I snatch my bow off of the wall and sling a quiver of arrows over my shoulder. My dad takes out throwing knives and tells Callie to stay still. I unlock the door and climb outside onto the street. There are abandoned cars EVERYWHERE. About 10 feet away are several zombies. I pull out an arrow and notch it. I hit the zombie on the far left. At the same time the zombie on the far right falls over with a knife directly between it's eyes. You have to destroy the brains. A matter of seconds later all six zombies are dead. "I'll get the weapons. You can figure out where we are dad." My dad walks back into the car. I begin walking over to the zombies looking out for any more. I yank out my arrows and my dad's knives. Suddenly I hear a moaning behind me. I turn around and see a zombie a matter of feet from me. I trip and fall backwards. I am completely hopeless. I shriek and reach for my bow. The zombie is a foot away. I hear my dad running, but by the time he gets here it will be too late. Suddenly the zombies head disconnects from it's body. I jump up, snatch my bow from the ground, and shoot the still moving head between the eyes. I turn around and see a guy, late teens, Asain, with a sword in his hands. "Thank you..." I manage to say. "My name is Athena." I extend my hand. "Steve" he replies and shakes my hand. "Well... it's an honor meeting you Steve" I say and yank the arrow out of the zombie's head. Chapter Two I don't have anything against zombies. Besides the fact they they want to eat your flesh. And the fact that they made the internet go down. Otherwise I have nothing against them. Callie runs out of the car and gives me a huge hug. "OH MY GOD! ARE YOU ALRIGHT? DID YOU GET BIT? ARE THERE ANY MORE? DID IT SCRATCH YOU? DO YOU THINK MORE ARE NEAR?" She lets go of me and turns towards Steve. "Who's that? He's cute." "That's Steve. He saved my life." I say. "Well... Steve who saved my sister's life. You're cute." Steve stares at her uncertain what to say. Leave it to Callie to be flirting during a zombie appocalypse. I hear something in a cluster of trees behind me. I whirl around and notch an arrow. "Say something or I shoot." I say warningly as a guy, also late teens, walks out of the trees with his hands up. He's what Callie would call "hot". Tall, tan, brown hair and eyes. "Calm down Katniss. Who's the barbie Steve?" He asks. "One. My name is Athena not Katniss. Two. My sister's name is Callie." "Three. You're also hot but I think Steve's hotter. My sister's single though." Callie smiles as I want to melt into the ground. "And she can kill zombies." Callie adds as if that makes everything better. "Well... Callie and Athena, I'm Jake." "That's wonderful." I mutter. "Are you two traveling alone or-" He gets cut off as my dad walks out of the car. "Are you two okay? What's Jackie Chan and surfer dude doing here?" My dad asks. "Jackie Chan! Where?" Steve asks mockingly. "Jackie Chan here saved my life. That sound weird... 'he saved my life'. It sounded like something in a movie or book. Like some hopeless girl gasping for breath saving 'you saved my life... I will be forever in your debt'. Then collasping." I make a face. "Athena tends to be overly dramatic sometimes" Callie gives me a look. I shrug. It then became a circle of awkwardness. Category:Stories Category:Fiction